Brooke Kosinski
''Brooke Kosinski ''is a young competitive dancer who danced as a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company from 2010-2016. Brooke won numerous regional and national titles while competing under the ALDC. Today, Brooke dances with Dance Mechanics, a studio owned by her former ALDC teachers Rachael Thoma and Jennine Wedge (who is an ALDC alumna). Dances Solos * “Broadway Banana” - specialty (2011) * “If I Can’t Take It with Me” - specialty (2012) * “I’m Available” - musical theater (2013) * “Beautiful Like Me” - musical theater (2014) * unknown - tap (2014) * “New York, New York” - musical theater (2015) * “Forever Young” - lyrical (2016) * “That’s Life” - musical theater (2016) Duets * Abba Dabba Honeymoon - with Mackenzie Ziegler (2012) * Together Wherever We Go - with Mackenzie Ziegler (2013) * Big Finish - with Mackenzie Ziegler (2014) * For the Better - with Auriel Welty (2014) * Bombshell - with Mackenzie Ziegler (2015) * If I Should Lose My Way - with Sarah Hunt (2016) Groups * 1, 2, Buckle My Shoe (2010) * 10 Little Indians (2010) * I Kissed a Boy (2011) * Pinktastic (2011) * That’s Amore (2011) * Bad Apples (2012) * Germs (2012) * What’s New at the Zoo (2012) * Where Have All the Children Gone (2012) * Angels Among Us (2013) * Break In (2013) * Cotton Eyed Joe (2013) * Pinks (2013) * Sound of Music (2013) * A Little Party (2014) * America Gone (2014) * Blame It on the Boogie (2014) * Blue Suede Shoes (2014) * Borrowed Angels (2014) * GNO (2014) * Horizons (2014) * Prayer (2014) * Toybox (2014) * Bossa Nova Baby (2015) * Dollhouse (2015) * Everybody Goes (2015) * Get Here (2015) * Make Way (2015) * I Am Light (2015) * That’s Amore (2015) * Watercolors (2015) * Wikked Lil Girls (2015) * Bass (2016) * Feet Don’t Fail Me Now (2016) * Heard It Through the Grapevine (2016) * I Stand (2016) * Lose Control (2016) * Sixth Sense (2016) * Spare Change (2016) * The Remembering (2016) * The World is Ours (2016) Titles Won * National Hollywood Vibe Junior Dancer of the Year 2013 * National Small Wonder Miss Sheer Talent 2013 * Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2013 * Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2014 * Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2014 * Regional JUMP Junior Female VIP 2016 Runner-Up Placements * 2nd runner-up - National Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2012 * Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 * Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2014 * Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2015 * Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2015 * Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2015 * Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2015 * 21st runner-up - National Mini Female Best Dancer 2015 * Regional 24/SEVEN Junior Female Nonstop Dancer 2016 * Regional Radix Junior Female Core Performer 2016 Gallery Headshots A8F0AECD-DC02-4071-B8E3-19092729B09B.png|2013 (by Dawn Biery) A5F8D8AC-6178-4FF0-9080-BFADD02BDAD7.png|2013 (by Dawn Biery) ALDC Photoshoots 8849B424-4DD8-4D12-8E4D-56629EFF8BA4.jpeg|“If I Can’t Take It with Me” solo (2012) 52B59F31-7187-4BA1-99DF-18E0DF5D2F93.jpeg|“Germs” group (2012) 24401B3C-C833-43F3-B8B3-A2EA14189BB3.png|“Beautiful Like Me” solo (2014) 07DA56B5-8ACB-419A-8744-751351DFBD8D.jpeg 271EA5B8-B013-4339-841F-A090771A935F.jpeg|“Birds of a Feather” group (2014) 16EDB003-24A9-4F77-94CB-82A169E53C01.jpeg|“GNO” group (2014) 848A8CC5-AFD7-468F-879F-F387A3721E06.jpeg|“New York, New York” solo (2015) 4ECDE12B-379E-4002-A042-215703EA2343.jpeg|“Get Here” Group (2015) 2597F9DA-CD02-4B29-8C56-8285DC90C208.jpeg CC0C1EA1-4F6E-4852-8E2C-8384935F0C48.jpeg|“I Am Light” group (2015) 07DA56B5-8ACB-419A-8744-751351DFBD8D.jpeg Stage Shots 91907E36-E7DA-4063-BB6D-DAF51DC0E1A9.jpeg|“Broadway Banana” solo at DEA (2011) 9537215A-2C05-4266-9B17-30B08667BED5.jpeg 27CF09A0-C91A-48C4-AE79-6021C9F1AAD0.jpeg 782D6262-A70A-40AD-8F7B-04C8FB55080D.jpeg 06DD29A2-9BCF-446A-975D-36D54B17EB38.jpeg A8896ACC-B473-4E4D-8B53-19754F1F6202.jpeg 6996078D-6275-430C-A3C3-E92BFEE3F355.jpeg FA678F45-36D8-4C3A-BADC-211A6485BC05.jpeg 2C7370E3-C638-44A6-95ED-2AF7CCDD6927.jpeg|“If I Can’t Take It with Me” solo at DEA (2012) 9121CD23-67D9-4D9C-97A2-75BD689FD060.jpeg 650ED674-5737-4FD7-9EDE-A54A42C515A5.jpeg 592B27B2-E374-4022-8016-90F7A6682977.jpeg 87B54894-617A-443E-A91A-6D051F9D6021.jpeg BAFCD14F-C5D1-44D0-9AB7-286E474E5E8D.jpeg FA94C5E7-3D28-4AD8-9300-5820A961A782.jpeg CBCDD55F-2D37-4B57-B374-02DBA03A77E2.jpeg 2FD85011-8745-428F-A50D-35FCF81A1AA8.jpeg E5ABC737-E13E-4825-92ED-F8124A1FAA76.jpeg 04BC4371-585F-497E-84FF-1DB0F7CED264.jpeg|“I’m Available” solo at DEA (2013) 6BB0AC94-1FD2-4557-9C2F-44A3121DFD26.jpeg 0FF1C75C-1B00-493C-A820-6E7576B968F3.jpeg 58FEC24A-3DA9-46A5-A6DA-EC5330144354.jpeg A8DF2161-C7C2-41C5-A3D3-940F814C3093.jpeg|“I’m Available” solo at Onstage NY (2013) 304AEE98-07CF-4A7A-A141-D2CCFCEB3253.jpeg AB6B3642-2108-4980-B95A-A55AC2BA4D06.jpeg CA9B9601-14A6-43AB-A9C3-7DB0BDE388DD.jpeg CE0D864E-A8AA-4EAA-8493-8A9C6E2A2226.jpeg F33EDE58-CFEC-4139-8F8F-A82C3295AD77.jpeg B4316F6E-C0CC-4D39-8B7B-3D3901F71F52.jpeg A0410B60-F666-4F61-A263-A5DDB078D635.jpeg 9E3E8330-FE03-4F2C-B248-93B2C4A8D386.jpeg 8B18D589-4BDE-4F09-B152-E0EBFE20A154.jpeg|“Together Wherever We Go” duet at Onstage NY (2013) AE113F8E-E24E-4A1F-BDBC-B8771CCDF32A.jpeg 796901A2-44AC-4213-ADDC-46C60B1F8BF3.jpeg 787F98BC-26F3-4A4A-A16F-D4C1B34A7A13.jpeg EC7E9CB5-4399-49EB-94FB-E808DB989428.jpeg F5EE76FA-F443-4ED0-9F10-772A6C341149.jpeg 3CD05CAB-DB8F-48FE-8BD9-E3F34B9D1B86.jpeg 1F9D231C-B19B-475E-B713-629111263629.jpeg Backstage Photos 057EAE82-1960-49AF-8840-9C824EB32D30.jpeg|Brooke backstage in her solo costume with Jennine (2013) 0DE8A594-AA75-4F68-BD69-E1F594636084.jpeg|Brooke backstage in her solo costume with Payton (2013) Videos Brooke Kosinski - If I Can't Take It with Me|thumb|right|335 px|“If I Can’t Take It with Me” (NUVO) Brooke Kosinski - I'm Available|thumb|right|335 px|“I’m Available” (ALDC Showcase) Brooke Kosinski - Beautiful Like Me|thumb|right|335 px|“Beautiful Like Me” (JUMP) Brooke Kosinski - New York New York|thumb|right|335 px|“New York, New York” (NUVO) Brooke Kosinski - New York, New York|thumb|right|335 px|“New York, New York” (The Dance Awards Finals - Nationals) Brooke Kosinski - Forever Young|thumb|right|335 px|“Forever Young” (JUMP) Brooke Kosinski - That's Life - ALDC-0|thumb|right|335 px|“That’s Life” (NUVO) Category:Dancers Category:Female Dancers Category:Former Dancers